


if you like having secret little rendez-vous

by lilstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a villain sent to seduce the flash after his boss finds out the super hero was gay. turns out he isn't totally gay, but rather more like louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you like having secret little rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkskies/gifts).



> for this promth: superhero au where louis is a bad guy sent to seduce harry, so as to distract him and lead to his downfall, but turns out harry is aro/ace, and nothing louis tries is fucking working, and he’s getting very upset about it. but with a few changes: harry and louis are both homoromantic and ace.
> 
> im sorry this is short, i had originally written a lot more but then my draft got deleted and i had to restart all over. i was also very busy with college and did not have much time. i hope you like it anyway!

it was dark and cold. louis was slightly shivering and he cursed himself for choosing such light clothes. 

louis considered his mission as one of the most important one so far. well, that's what his boss like to call it at least.

with some research, louis' boss and his team were able to find out that the superhero of the city, _the flash_ , was gay. as in attracted to the same sex as him. at first louis was ecstatic because louis was actually gay too and it's not everyday that you see a gay superhero. but that did not mean that he was attracted to his enemy, he never even seen the guy apart from when he is in his red and yellow costume. actually, louis was happy to know that a superhero wasn't like one of those typical heterosexual men that women liked to think they would save them then proceed to marry them or something similar to that kind of fairytell stuff.

of course this happiness went away when louis' boss told him his mission. see, louis knows he's attractive. he was told enough times by other men, and even women, to know by now that he could bring anyone home if he wanted to. except he doesn't want to because there is the fact about louis that he is asexual and he has no intention to have sex with anyone even if they are really fit. 

so here he is now, disguise in this tightest jeans in his closest and tight thank top, even though it's october outside and the air was cold, on a mission to seduce _the flash_.

louis was walking around the building, only armed of small sharp blades hidden under his jeans at his ankles to use if louis needed to protect himself, when suddenly the small boy felt a gust a wind behind his back. he slowly turned around only to be faced with a man in a tight red suit with a yellow light bold in front of his chest.

"well well well, i have been looking for you" louis says in the most seductive tone that he can manage.

"hi" the flash says, in a surprisingly very neutral way.

"how are you?" louis fluttered his eyelashes with the best deep voice he can manage.

"your attemptation of seducing me won't work, tomlinson"

_well that was unexpected._

"i do not know what you are talking about and how do you even know my name?" louis' voice went an octave higher at the last question.

"please, i know when someone tries to flirt with me?" the flash's voice still sounded neutral but with a int of annoyance.

"oh? so does that mean you flirt back with them?" louis quirked his eyebrow.

"actually no but that's not the point," the flash's voice became for stern. "what do you want?"

"can't a man want to meet the superhero of the town and have a little chat?" louis tried to seduce again. he could see the way the flash narrowed his eyes through the holes of his mask.

"alright fine," louis sighed "im on a mission to seduce you since we found out you're gay and well i kinda am too, so." louis shrugged.

the superhero laughed.

"well maybe your boss should do more research because yes i am attracted to men but not in the way he thinks"

"and what would be that way?" louis asked confused. 

"im asexual" the flash answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

louis could not help but widen his eyes. "w-wait what?" 

"im asexual. im guessing you don't know anything about it. well basically it's when you don't feel any-

"sexual attraction towards anyone. i know." 

"oh so you do know what it is"

"of course i would since i am too." louis was still not believing. _how is that even possible_. one minute, the city think the flash is very sexual and very into women and the other minute he's admitting to louis that he likes men and is ace. like louis. 

-

they were sitting on the floor, their back against the wall, of the wide room looking outside through the tall glass doors. the city was asleep and the only light coming in was the 1 am moon.

"when did you know?" louis whispered into the night.

"i don't really know, i guess i have always known, i only knew the word for it when i was doing a research on sexuality during high school" the flash answered. he took off his mask and his wild curls and green eyes were the only thing the smaller boy could see in their dark surroundings. louis had to admit that he was quite beautiful. 

"same, except i learned about it on tumblr"

"tumblr? you use tumblr?" the flash chuckled.

"yeah?" louis raised in eyebrows.

"you're seriously telling me that a criminal uses tumblr?" the tall superhero smirked. 

"excuse me but it's fun, you can actually see a lot of stuff about you. did you know some people write fanfictions, i think its called, about you? it's quite funny?"

"does that mean you read those fanfictions?" the smirked seemed to never go away on the curly-haired lad.

louis flushed red "of course i don't read those things" he almost yelled, embarrassed, because no he never read those things but he might have accidentally read a little bit of it one time. or five.

the flash started laughing and soon enough their laugh were the only sound in the room. and possibly the whole building.  

"wanna get out of here?" the curly hair boy asked after their laughter died down.

louis narrowed his eyes at him as if he was considering the question. "sure"

 -

they went to eat ice cream at mcdonalds since it was the only place that was still open at 2 am. they were sitting at the back. the flash was now dressed in jeans that looked almost as tight as louis', a gray sweater and a long green coat, having used his super speed to go to his house and put on some clothes over his suit so as to not attract any undesirable people that would see the flash walking around town with another boy.

"you know, you still haven't told me your name, i mean you know mine so it would be fair that you told me yours so that i can stop calling you the flash." louis said after a few minutes of silence and ice cream eating.

the flash smiled looking down at his ice cream.

"harry. harry styles."

"well then harry, i am glad to meet you" louis smiled at the taller boy and felt content when he saw that the smile was returned.

after eating their ice cream and yawning, both boys stood up and walked out of the restaurant, silently agreeing that it was time to go.

louis couldn't help but shivered at the cold night. and in mere seconds a black coat was placed on his shoulder. he looked up at harry with curiosity. 

"i noticed that the night was cold and that you were wearing very little clothes so i bought another coat just in case." a slow smile creeping on his face. 

"thank you" louis couldn't help but smile back.

"well then, i think this is where we have to part ways. i'll see you around tomlinson."

"yeah i guess you will, styles."

they continued to smile at each other until harry disappeared in two seconds leaving a gust of wind behind.

louis smiled to himself and wrapped the coat tighter around him.

_this mission wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
